


When the sun rises

by Awesomenesssss



Category: vampire/ supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Funny, Romance, Scary, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomenesssss/pseuds/Awesomenesssss
Summary: It was a dark, windy night when a teenage girl named Alyssa ran into a mysterious person. She didn't know that from that day forward, her life was about to change.





	When the sun rises

Alyssa POV

 

It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping and the wind was blowing. Everything was peaceful, quiet, safe…. I lifted up my dress, got up and ran down the hill, with the green grass on the ground, laughing as I felt the wind gushing off me...  
‘Tap, tap, tap’  
I looked on my right and saw my best friend Maddie tapping me.  
“Wake up Alyssa, I know you find History boring, we all do but Mr Smith is getting really annoyed by your lack of attention.” She whispered.  
I looked up from behind my book and saw Mr Smith staring at me.  
“I’m sorry am I disturbing you Alyssa?” He asked.  
“No, its fine Mr Smith, please continue.” I replied embarrassed.  
“I don’t get it, why does he hate me so much?” I asked Maddie later on in the hallway.  
“Hmmm let me think about that…. YOU SLEEP IN CLASS.” She replied.  
I smirked.  
“Anyway Jake, Luke, Izzy and I are going to the beach later today, you should come!” Exclaimed Maddie.  
“I don’t know Mad…” I replied.  
“Oh come on, it will be fun!” 

 

I was walking along the beach, ‘this was a bad idea’ I thought continuously in my head.  
“Alyssa heyyyy.”  
I lifted my head and saw Jake running towards me. Jake was a boy in my grade, I never really talked to him that much but I knew he was dating Maddie. Jake had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin and was rather tall. From what I knew of him he was very energetic and the head of the school football team.  
“Hey Jake…..” I replied slowly.  
“I didn’t think you would be here.” He said quietly.  
“Oh and is that because I am always busy studying, well I have a life outside books you know! But I want you to know this, whilst you are living in your parent’s basement I will be out in a nice big family home with a family, so yes, maybe I do not go to every social event but I care about my future, something that you do not have.” I snapped at him.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill ok?” Said Jake as I stormed off.

“I’m going home.” I said to Maddie once I found her.  
“Already? The party has barely started!”  
“Yeah well you should go talk to your boyfriend and maybe you would find out why!” I said.  
“Alyssa you need to stop being so insecure about yourself. Not everyone wants to attack you, you need to be more open.” Exclaimed Maddie.  
“Goodbye Mad.” I said as I walked away.  
I knew deep down that I was being over dramatic, I knew that I snapped for no reason at all, and I knew why…. I liked Jake but I was too scared to admit it.


End file.
